Sonic Universal Revenge
by SeleneRaven1999 Specter 8
Summary: Sonic and the gang are teleported to a new world, where they are reunited with old friends. But the Sonic gang have new enemies as well. What awaits Sonic and the gang in this new world? Read on to find out.


A/N: This is my first story that I role-played with my friend on Quotev. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega or any of the Sonic cast. I only own Raven the Hedgehog, my OC. Cynder belongs to my friend Echo the Cat.

SUR Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Narrator's P.O.V.

A cobalt hedgehog had just exited his house on Speedster Road in the little town of Knothole. The cobalt hedgehog's name was Sonic and he was off to his friend Tails' house to have Tails fly him over to their friend Shadow's house on Night Island, inhabited only by Shadow himself.

Sonic arrived at Tails' house on Kilometer Drive in Knothole.

"Tails! Tails! Tails!" Sonic shouts to his friend.

"I'm on my way, Sonic!" Tails shouts back.

*Crash* *Bang* *Boom*

Tails trips over a rope.

Rigged, in front of his stairs.

He falls down.

The door slams open.

Tails is laying on the ground seeing airplanes.

"You ok, Pal?" Sonic offers Tails a hand to help him up.

"Yeah I'm ok Sonic." Tails stands up with Sonic's help.

"So did you you need me for something Sonic?" Tails

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and fly me over to Shadow's house on Night Island?" Sonic asks.

"Sure Sonic, cause I'm an awesome kid who knows how to fly planes." Tails replies back.

"Of course I know that you know how to fly planes, I wouldn't be asking you to fly me if you didn't know how to fly. But anyways, let's go to Night Island now, Tails!" Sonic remarks.

"Ok, we can take the X-Tornado!" Tails says.

As usual, Sonic hops onto the left wing of the Tornado and Tails hops into the cockpit.

"To Night Island!" Tails exclaims.

~Timeskip~

"Hey! There's something red flying over there! It's…" Tails starts to say only to be cut off by Sonic.

"It's Knuckles! And Rouge? Wait…" Sonic interrupts Tails only to be interrupted by Tails himself this time.

"Rouge has a Chaos Emerald!" Tails states.

"They're flying to Night Island! Let's follow them!" Sonic says.

"OK!" Tails shouts.

~Time Skip~

"We made it!" Tails exclaims.

"Finally! We're here! Wait...where are we?" Amy says climbing out of the co-pilot's seat out of nowhere.

"Huh? Amy! What're you doing here?!" Sonic asks, shocked.

"Um...Sonic, it's kinda obvious, she stowed away on the X-Tornado before we left." Tails says, matter-of-factly.

"That's right, I stowed away on the X-Tornado when you were talking to Tails, Sonic." Amy explains.

"Oh yeah, of course. I knew that. Now let's see...if I was Shadow where would I be?" Sonic says, while thinking out loud.

"Hmph. I'm right here, Faker." Shadow says, appearing out of thin air.

"Kyah! When did you get here Shadow?" Sonic asks, shocked.

Sonic turns around to see Shadow standing behind him tossing the very same Green Chaos Emerald that Rouge had stolen from Angel Island. Rouge was also behind Shadow standing on a very angry Echidna.

"Get off of me, you thief!" Knuckles shouts angrily.

"Heh heh, sorry. Not this time, Knucklehead." Rouge teases.

"Why you!" Knuckles stands up throwing Rouge off of his back.

"That's not how you treat a lady." Rouge says recovering mid-air, flapping her wings just enough that she's hovering about 3 inches off the ground.

"Well you're no lady!" Knuckles rudely states.

"How rude." Rouge asks.

*Pshzooh*

~Chaos Control~

In a flash of light, Silver and Blaze appear, with Silver holding the Light Blue Chaos Emerald.

"Enough!" Blaze says, igniting fire from her outstretched palms.

Knuckles and Rouge back off from each other so Blaze doesn't burn them.

"Ho ho ho! If isn't my old friend Sonic? It's been awhile." Dr. Eggman says.

"Would you look at that, the gang's all here. But more importantly, Dr. Eggman! What're you doing here? Come to steal the Chaos Emeralds have you?" Sonic says.

"Chaos Emeralds? I didn't know the Light Blue and Green Chaos Emeralds where here. It doesn't matter. I'll just snatch them both for myself and destroy you all! Ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman reveals.

"Then, if you didn't come here to steal the Chaos Emeralds, then why are you here?" Tails asks.

"I came to test a new invention of mine, Fox-Boy." Dr. Eggman clarifies.

"A new invention? What does it do?" Amy asks.

"Why, I'll show you Miss Rose." Dr. Eggman joyfully says.

"Ahhhhh! Sonic!" Amy screams.

Sonic races to Amy's rescue and moves her out of the way of Dr. Eggman's new invention.

"Why you slippery little slimeball! I'll get you all together then!" Dr. Eggman fire his new invention, an ominous looking black hole in a box at Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver,Blaze, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow.

With quick reflexes, Shadow shouts, "Chaos Control!"

Right before time freezes, Dr. Eggman bellows, "No! When did Shadow get here? He's going to ruin my plans! Nooooooooo!"

With time frozen, Shadow uses Chaos Spear on Dr. Eggman's new invention and destroys it.

After that, Shadow shouts Chaos Control again, and in a flash of light, Shadow saves everyone from the black hole device and teleports them all to who knows where.

*Pshzooh*

A huge bright light appears in the night of the royal garden in the town of Asteria, located in The Twilight Kingdom.

Once the bright light dissipates, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow appear.

"Huh? Where in the world are we? Last thing I remember is Eggman blasting us with his new invention." Sonic says while looking around seeing nothing but pitch darkness.

"A royal garden, Faker." Shadow says in annoyance.

"I can see that now. But I meant what world we're in, Shadow." Sonic jokingly says.

"You are in Universal Mobius trespassers." An unknown feminine voice says.

"Huh? Wait, where did Amy go?!" Tails asks nervously.

"Oh, that that annoying pink brat, she's alive but barely." The Unknown Voice from before says.

"What did you do to her?!" Sonic says, his fur starting to turn a darker color.

"S-Sonic...what's happening to you?" Tails asks, scared and worried about his friend

"I can smell your fear Fox-Boy, so delicious." The Unknown Voice continues.

"What do you mean you can smell our fear? What are you some kind of hybrid?" Knuckles asks.

"It's elementary my dear Knuckles." The Unknown Voice taunts Knuckles.

"What the heck does that mean!?" Knuckles shouts.

"I'll show you." The Unknown Voice taunts.

"What? Tails!" Knuckles exclaims.

Knuckles sees Tails being grabbed by some Shadow Knights.

"Aahh! Get off me you creeps! This is not how you treat a lady!" Rouge screams.

Knuckles now sees Rouge being grabbed by a Shadow Knight.

"Get away Sonic! Don't worry 'bout us! Run! Run like the wind!" Knuckles says, concerned for Sonic.

Knuckles gets captured.

"Knuckles! **Noooooo**!" Dark Sonic

"Tsk. Such darkness doesn't suit someone like you. Oh well, let's have some fun!" *Evil Laugh* Unknown Voice says.

"Stay close to me, Blaze." Silver says, protectively.

Silver all of a sudden gets grabbed and disappears.

"Silver!" *Oof* Blaze gets knocked out and disappears.

" **NO! Silver! Blaze! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"** Dark Sonic shouts.

"That darkness seems to be toughening you up, let me change that." The Unknown Voice

"W-What do you mean?! **STAY AWAY** from me, you...you **Freak**!" Dark Sonic tries to run away from the Unknown Figure but the Unknown Figure comes into Sonic's view and grabs him and stabs him with a special syringe, which drains Sonic's dark energy and then the figure knocks him out. The Unknown Figure then gives the unconscious Sonic to a Shadow Knight, who then takes him away.

"No one no one knocks Sonic out besides me! I won't let you get away with this!" Shadow says bravely.

"Oh, but I already have, Shadow the Hedgehog." The Unknown Figure steps into the light of a nearby lamp post, revealing a slender, female regal lavender cat with demon wings on her back.

"Wait...how do you know my name?" Shadow asks, surprised.

"I know everyone and everything in my kingdom." The female cat says.

"How? I just arrived in this world. Why are you even doing this?" Shadow asks.

"I'm afraid that this is only to my knowing, my dear." The female cat says.

"Your…energy…seems…familiar to me…just who are you anyways?" Shadow asks.

"You'll find out sooner or later, Ultimate LifeForm, sooner or later." The lavender cat taunts.

"You...I'll find out who you are and why you're doing this to my… "friends"." Shadow, vows.

"Aww...that's so sweet, you actually care for them. It's disgusting." The lavender cat jokingly taunts.

"I…I don't care for them, they're just...just acquaintance! …" Shadow tries not to stutter.

"Oh, if you insist…" The cat then grabs Shadow by the hand.

"Get away from me! You…you…She-Demon!" Shadow shouts.

The lavender cat's tail snakes up Shadow's struggling body and pins his arms to his side. She then purrs and traces her finger down Shadow's face and to his neck and then forces his head to look into her eyes.

" **GET. AWAY. FROM. ME!** You're hypnotizing tricks won't work on me, She-Demon!" Shadow struggles against the cat's hypnotic gaze.

"Just relax Shadow, this will all be over soon." The lavender cat whom Shadow keeps referring to as "She-Demon" says.

"Must…Not…Fall…For…Her…Tricks…" Shadow says while slowly succumbing to her hypnotizing gaze.

"Yes, finally. He now belongs to me." The cat purrs in her success of hypnotizing the Ultimate LifeForm.

"Get...Out...Of...My...Head...!" Shadow says while writhing in pain, right eye closed, left eye open.

The lavender cat sees the Green Chaos Emerald in his left hand. "Hmmm, what's this?" The cat says, grabbing the Emerald. "It looks like mine, better take all their weapons." The cat says.

"Rah! YOU'LL...NEVER...CONTOL...ME! I am...Shadow the Hedgehog! And I'm going to save my fiends!" Shadow says, breaking free from the cat's hypnotic grasp. Shadow then snatches his Chaos Emerald out of her hand and shouts, "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow shouts.

"What!" The cat says.

She hisses and bears her fangs and then lunges at Shadow, and fires a bolt of lightning.

"Argh... That's not enough to stop me She-Demon! I fell from a Space Station to Earth and survived its atmosphere. Do you really think a little lightning is going to stop me?" Shadow grits his teeth in pain from the lightning and then smirks.

"Blahdy, blahdy, blah, blah, blah. Pa-lease, I've gone through so much worse." The cat says.

"We shall see! We shall see..." Shadow stares her down confidently.

*Growls* "Why do you have such a strong barrier?! I can't get through to your fears!" The cat says frustrated.

"Because I don't have any fears. I've been alive for much, much longer than you. Such petty things like fear don't affect me anymore, maybe 50 years ago but not now. But you seem to a little scared, you probably never expected to meet someone who could withstand your fear and mind tricks, now did you?" Shadow says calmly and with a smirk.

*Glares* "I FEAR NOTHING! I am the Princess of Darkness, the daughter of the Dark Lord…!" She suddenly stops herself from revealing who her father is but it is too late now.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that. The Dark Lord huh? I wonder…" Shadow trails off.

"How could you possibly know that?" The cat asks shocked.

"Cause your Chaos aura and personality are constantly radiating that. Now, is your father who I think he is?" Shadow says with a confident smirk. The "I'm a Boss" face.

"SILENCE PEASANT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF SUCH THINGS!" The cat shouts and hisses at Shadow.

"I knew it! Your father is…" Shadow gets interrupted and braces himself.

The cat turns metallic and lunges at Shadow in a fit of rage.

"This proves who your father is, I'm ready. Come at me." Shadow says confidently smirking.

Once the cat comes into contact with Shadow, she sends a bolt of lightning from the sky at Shadow, which strikes them both. The bolt only recharges the cat's energy and Shadow is somehow still conscious and alive when that strike would've killed the average person.

"Argh…" Shadow slightly smirks.

"Why are you smirking?" The cat says furiously.

"Because…you…fell…for…my…plan…" Shadow says before he falls unconscious with a huge smirk on his face.

*Growls* The cat turns to the Shadow Knights, "Take them to the dungeons. They're boring me. But make sure this one gets the "special" treatment." The cat says pointing to Shadow.

"Yes, Princess Cynder." The Shadow Knights say before one of them picks up Shadow's almost limp body and flings him over his shoulder. Then they head to the dungeons with

Shadow to give him the "special" treatment.

Shadow smirks at Cynder, the cat who had imprisoned his friends.

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys like the first chapter? And constructive criticism is more than welcomed. I originally made this story with my friend, Echo the Cat on Quotev. We both role-played this fanfic.


End file.
